


Turn loose the Mermaids

by MissKalea



Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU, F/F, F/M, M/M, Pirates, Sexual Slavery, Slavery, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-28
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-11-22 17:58:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/612622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissKalea/pseuds/MissKalea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the sea-going fleet of Adults come to the brooding isles to harvest those of age, two young trolls try to find a way out of conscription, but by escaping the grasp of official harvesters they land themselves in the path of something much worse, the infamous pirate Orphaner Dualscar.</p><p>The two must now learn to adjust to adult life under the ruthless rule of their new master, and one will go to great lengths to protect the other – but at a great cost.</p><p>This is the dark and bloody story of the birth of an empire, a story of moirailiegence and coming-of-age. </p><p>But mostly, this is the story of how Kurloz Makara became The Grand Highblood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Behold, an Alternia in its dark ages; a time when adult and wriggler alike lived at the mercy of nature upon a planet that takes more life than it gives, a time when the night sky was not a doorway to distant planets but a curtain, the stars not balls of gas in the far reaches of space, but the eyes of the gods themselves.

On this night, said gods must be very angry indeed.

The purple sky was overcast and dull, the sparse clouds looking thunderous, light of the pink moon glittered on the surface of the mountainous sea that looked to devour the island it circled, the beach sand flew and the trees cracked and bent, animals fled the beaches and not a single squakbeast dared take wing.

Inside a battered wooden hut close to the shore, two young trolls clung to each other as rippling, angry waves battered against the sandy cliffs just past the beach, the roar of the sea deafened them as the prince of breath himself howled his fury unto the sea, the walls shook and salty water dripped into pools littering the dirty floor inside the cliff-side hive that was once a sanctuary.

Huddled in a closet furthest from the sea soaked walls, the two small figures clung to each other tighter as a huge wave dashed against side of the hut.

“I’m scared” whimpered the smallest troll, a frail little yellow-blood with double horns and thick black hair covering his eyes, no more than five sweeps old.

His companion, a taller and fatter troll with a mass of wild hair and horns spiralling to the stars, simply made a gruff noise of agreement and pulled the other closer, his naturally cooler body drinking in the smaller troll’s heat. 

Suddenly, the hut groaned and the floor buckled, the younglings stared in abrupt horror as the ground itself began to crumble, as the wooden walls snapped and broke the two were treated with a breath-taking and terrible view of the rippling grey sea roiling towards them.

“Run!” shouted the larger troll, he pushed his smaller companion out of the closet and scrambled to his feet in terror, rushing as fast as he could towards the door.

“w-wait for me!” the smaller troll scrambled clumsily to his feet and turned to look at where the eastern wall had once been, and choked out a horrified noise as the another immense wave headed right for him.

He climbed out of the hut as fast as he could, the moment he met the outside world the wind bowled him over onto the sand-grass, he gasped and strained to pulled himself up a dune, his claws digging uselessly into the sand, the wind whipped his hair against his face, and he couldn’t see through the sand in his eyes.

“Kurloz, don’t leave me here!” he screamed above the howling of the wind, he searched the horizon for his friend, the sand stuck to his eyelashes made his eyes water, all he could see was the purple of the sky and the yellow sand, not a grey blob in sight.

On the other side of the sand dune Kurloz paused, he could hear his companions screams but he was too scared to go back, the violent heaving of the sea flashed before his eyes and he shuddered in fear, he forced himself to take a shaky step back towards the shore, but froze in his tracks.

“I’m over here!” he yelled instead, ducking down out of the wind, “follow my voice!”

Kurloz crouched close to the dune and waited, he waited for what seemed like an eternity, his heart pounding in time with the crashing of the waves, he thought for a delirious moment that the wind had snatched the yellow blood away, Kurloz was surprised at the sharp panic that filled his chest at the thought.

But finally, finally, his skinny friend appeared on the top of the hill, the troll paused and there and moved his scruffy hair out of his eyes, Kurloz looked on in relief as the younger troll spotted him and waved, the yellow blood mouthed something to Kurloz and smiled, and the indigo blood breathed a sigh of relief.

The smaller troll took a single step and the wind screamed, flinging the child off of his feet and throwing him violently through the air, Kurloz watched in horrified fascination as his friend sailed towards a cluster of sharp edged boulders.

Yellow blood splattered against stone, it was a sight that Kurloz would never forget. 

The highblood was frozen in place, the sound of the wind and his frantic breathing the only thing he could hear beyond the frantic heart beat pounding in his skull, bile rose in his throat and he stumbled forwards, reaching out to the broken form of his only friend.

“Mituna..!”


	2. Across the Raging Sea

Kurloz crouched low in the bushes, watching a pair of antlered hoofbeasts drink from a glistening lake, the lone troll breathed in through his mouth, filtering the air over his palate, scenting the air.

Kurloz was dressed simply in a brown shirt and leggings, a jet black hood made from thick fur the only item of clothing that didn’t match his carefully picked out camouflage, the indigo-blood’s tangle of hair dangled out from underneath the hood, sticks and moss clinging to the locks.

For the moment, Kurloz was downwind of his prey, but he knew that this could change at any moment, so he reached slowly to retrieved the spiked wooden club that he had rested against a tree, it was a beautiful instrument; the length and width of his forearm, yet surprisingly light, carved out of a single piece of ashen driftwood, intricate patterns and images carved painstakingly into the wooden surface.

Kurloz took a moment to admire his favourite weapon, and ran his thumb over a crookedly carved stingbeast near the handle, the indigo-blood smiled for a moment before turning his attention back to the hunt.

Slowly, carefully, Kurloz began to creep forwards, eyeing the expanse of water with distaste, he gradually inched towards the hoofbeast on the left, it was the smallest and Kurloz hoped, the weakest of the group.

The creatures looked up suddenly as the wind changed, Kurloz cursed and leapt into the air, swinging his club at the head of his target, the weapon hit home with a satisfying crack, the sharp spikes disappearing into the animal’s brain, the surprised hoofbeast froze before going down with a thud. 

Kurloz picked himself off of the muddy ground and smirked in satisfaction despite his ungraceful landing; he wiped the blood splatter from his face and strapped his trusty club to his side with the robe that served as his belt.

Without hesitation Kurloz unceremoniously hefted the dead creatures head under his arm and began the long trek back to his hive, the carcass was heavy and its horns jostled dangerously close to his face.

Although this hunt had luckily been a quick one, Kurloz found himself rushing – no matter how long he was away it always unsettled him to leave Mituna alone for any length of time, as a hunter and kin-slayer himself, Kurloz knew how dangerous it was here and unfortunately for him, Mituna didn’t understand much of anything these days.

Relief bubbled up in his chest as he caught sight of the clearing where he’d built his hive, Kurloz was not much of a carpenter, but the scruffy looking hut he had constructed kept out the rain and the ferocious sea wind, and that’s all he cared about.

Kurloz surveyed the area from the treeline, once he was reassured his territory line was unbroken, he hastily bounded up the hill - dropping the carcass at the edge of his lawnring for later, and ducked into the hut.

The strong musk of Mituna’s scent wafted reassuringly from inside, and Kurloz paused to unbind his club from his waist, almost as an afterthought he reached into a small satchel he also kept there and retrieved a wooden pot from inside. 

Kurloz padded softly into the communal respite block hidden in the back and smiled softly as his eyes landed on Mituna, the yellow blood was lying on his back in the middle of the room, absently curling his hair around one unsteady finger. 

“Hey, motherfucker” Kurloz smiled and dropped to his knees by his yellow blooded companion, his eyes roamed over the others tunic-clad form possessively, checking his moirail over.

“Kurloz!” Mituna excitedly replied, his voice just a bit too loud to be polite. The yellow-blood sat up and threw his arms around Kurloz, who gave an affectionate chirrup and wrapped his bony arms around the other in turn.

The two pulled away and Mituna budged up as close as he could get to his indigo friend, a massive grin on his face, Kurloz smiled and reached up to run a finger along one of Mituna’s larger horns, feeling the delicate cracks scratch against the pad of his fingertip.

“Time for another coat, I think” he murmured, Mituna nodded enthusiastically and began haphazardly parting his hair around his horns as Kurloz carefully pried upon the wooden pot he had grabbed from his satchel, revealing the oozing, amber goo collected inside.

“Oh! Wait, I want to do it this time,” Mituna lisped, reaching to take the pot from Kurloz with too much force, the container flew across the room before hitting a nearby wall, its gooey contents lazily spilling onto the wood.

“Mituna” Kurloz growled out, he had spent two days draining the sap from a nearby tree to collect that sap; his anger deflated with a sigh at the look of frustration on the others delicately scarred face.

Mituna stared accusingly down at his own hands, a frown marring his face.

“I’m sorry” he said quietly.

“Don’t sweat it” Kurloz said, gently ruffling Mituna’s hair before rising to his feet and retrieving the sap, he scooped as much of the spilled substance back into the pot as he could before settling once more next to Mituna, who sat uncharacteristically quiet as the indigo troll dipped his finger into the sticky substance and began rubbing it onto Mituna’s horn.

Ever so gently Kurloz massaged the thick substance into the cracks littering Mituna’s horns, sealing the gaps and making sure that they wouldn’t get any worse. As he often did, he thought of the moment he found Mituna after his fall, eyes blankly staring at nothing, yellow blood pouring from his head.

The sight of Mituna’s horns, cracked and chipped and bent, pulling at Mituna’s skull hard enough to cause cracks there, too, was often a focus point of many a night terror, the yellow-blood had never been the same since, but he had recovered, Kurloz thought it miraculous.

Soon the task was done and each of Mituna’s horns had a sticky shine to them, Kurloz could see specks of dust and splinters of wood stuck to them, and he smiled fondly as he realized Mituna was purring quietly.

Mituna lazily nuzzled up against Kurloz and the indigo blood was sure that his companion was falling asleep, had almost began to doze himself when he noticed Mituna looking up at him, a devious smile on his face.

Kurloz frowned and Mituna scrambled away from him, reaching out to the pot of sap and brandishing it threateningly at Kurloz.

“Your turn” Mituna grinned, thrusting his whole hand into the pot.

“Uh…” Kurloz leaned away from the sticky hand reaching for his horns, “that’s okay.”

“Oh no, I insist” Mituna laughed, and roughly gripped one of Kurloz’s horns, dragging the taller troll down as he did, Kurloz suppressed a wince as Mituna harshly spread the sap onto his horns, he could feel the sticky sap melting into his hair and the thought of combing that stuff out had him sighing sadly, rather than say anything to his excitable companion, Kurloz just examined the spider web of scars now visible under Mituna’s shaggy hair.

“There,” chirped the yellow-blood, “now we match,” he snickered and shamelessly wiped his sticky hands on Kurloz’s top. Kurloz grumbled and rolled his eyes, gently prying his overenthusiastic friend off of him.

Had someone else dared to do disrespect him so, he was certain he would have ripped their throat out by this point, Kurloz always wondered why he hadn’t left Mituna to die that day five sweeps ago, any other troll his age would’ve.

Who was he kidding, he knew exactly why he’d nursed that little fucker back to health, he was paler for Mituna than the seashells said troll insisted on cluttering his hive with, had been since the old goat had swam out to sea never to return and the little low-blood had shared his rations with Kurloz.

Kurloz was jarred from his thoughts by the pungent scent of another troll wafting in from the open door, the indigo bared his teeth and tensed - Mituna sniffed the air questioningly and frowned.

“Is that one of our friends, Kur?” the yellow-blood’s brow creased in confusion, and Kurloz snarled and rose to his feet, padding out of the door as silently as he could, reaching for his blood stained club on the way out.

He charged from his house towards the stranger knelt over his kill, the blood on the stranger’s maw a clear indicator as to her transgression. 

Kurloz observed the thick fur slung over the strange trolls shoulders, the shining jewels woven into her wicker bracelets, her strikingly blue robes and felt his blood boil, this troll was no starving low-blood scrounging off of a hunters left overs.

Kurloz threw his club to the floor and curled his fingers; he would rip this stranger to pieces with his bare hands.

The intruder rose from her crouched position and hissed and Kurloz jerked his head in a way that advertised the sharpness of his horns; Kurloz imaged the sensation of warm, bloody flesh tearing under the sharp points and smiled viciously.

There was no warning; the blue-blooded intruder lunged suddenly at Kurloz, the indigo blood felt the air leave his lungs in a whoosh as he was tackled, the female troll’s unfortunately sharpened claws dug into the soft flesh at his sides and he yowled.

The blue-blood’s head whipped to the side with a crack as Kurloz struck out, his claws slashing across her face in payback, whilst the other troll was reeling from the blow, Kurloz lunged and sunk his teeth into her upper arm, shaking his head sharply from side to side, yearning to feel muscles tear under his teeth.

The blue-blood screamed and roughly punched Kurloz on the head, again and again until colours swam formlessly before his eyes, with a pained grunt he released her arm, and as quick as a flash she had him by the neck, her hands closing around his windpipe with deadly force.

Kurloz thrashed but she was older and stronger than he was and he thought through the haze of panic and bloodlust that this was a stupid way to die, he saw a chunk of his hair stuck to her snarling face and hysterical laughter built up in his chest.

The blue-blood’s face twisted into a cruel smile as Kurloz’s struggles began to slow, but just as he was about to black out purple light flashed before his eyes, he gasped for air and glanced over in time to see the intruder advancing on Mituna.

The blue-bloods dress was singed and red and blue fire flickered weakly from Mituna’s fingertips, the yellow-blood glanced at Kurloz nervously before turning his attention back to the female troll who was screeching insults at him.

“Go fuck yourself with a rusty spoon you bulge slurping bucketscum!” Mituna cackled back at her, psionics flaring threateningly, the blue-blood growled and charged the psychic troll; Mituna smirked and unfurled his blue and red flames in a burst of power that flung the blue-blood backwards.

Mituna whined sharply and grasped his head, his eyes watering from the sudden burst of pain behind his eyes, he wobbled unsteadily on his feet and was completely blindsided as the blue-blood tackled him to the ground, Mituna yelled and tried to buck her off.

Kurloz sprung hastily to his feet and promptly collapsed again, the world spinning.

“Ka-Kurlozz—“ Mituna wheezed through his constricted windpipe, the blue-blood had her forearm pressed against his neck and no matter how much the low-blood clawed at her she would not release her death grip.

“I’m doing you a favour, really” she snarled gleefully, “you know what the Adults do to trolls like you?”

Spittle rained down onto Mituna’s face as the intruder leaned down to look him in the eyes, “They will strap you to their ship and you’ll spend the rest of your days dragging a boat across the sea with your pretty little lights” She smirked vindictively and flicked Mituna’s cracked horn with her free hand.

“Although, I don’t think someone as defective as you would've lasted all that long.”

Blue blood splattered suddenly against the grass, and the troll on top of Mituna slumped bonelessly down on the startled psionic, a spiked wooden club slicked with gore hovering over her bashed in skull.

Kurloz panted and dropped his club, he leaned down and gripped the dead troll by the hair and dragged her off of his companion, letting her corpse fall unceremoniously on the grass.

“Are you okay?” Kurloz asked - his voice gritty.

“I don’t feel good” Mituna’s voice shook, and he allowed Kurloz to pull him up without complaint, the yellow-blood grasped self-consciously at his horns and averted his eyes as Kurloz gave him a once over, checking the damage.

Kurloz told Mituna to sit down and moved over to his stashed kill, the majority of the meat on the rump of the best had been carved off and shoved haphazardly into a cloth, Kurloz grumbled gathered up the sack ready to take back to smoking shed built into the side of his hive.

“Kurloz,” Mituna called, Kurloz looked up questioningly, “What are those?” Mituna pointed over the hill, towards the cliffs and the view of the open sea, Kurloz squinted at what he at first thought was a flock of squakbeasts; slowly he placed the sack of meat down and walked further towards the shore.

At first his mind couldn't put a name to the shapes he saw there upon the water, but eventually the whispers of old horror stories and the few scrolls he had read surfaced and he saw with sudden clarity what was unmistakably a fleet of warships.

The blood froze in his veins; the Adults had come to harvest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for my overly-purple prose, I'm new to writing Fan-Fiction and have no Beta so constructive criticism is welcome.
> 
> Thanks for reading -.~


	3. Turn Your Sails To Home

The brooding isles, a mini continent in and of itself, a safe haven for the children of Alternia, here the grubs and young trolls were given an honest shot at making it to adulthood, away from the highly aggressive adults and the more vicious carnivores of the larger continents.

It fell to the brood-mothers, the jade blooded guardians of the brooding isles to assure that eggs were tended to, to breed the lusii and make up ration packets for the youngest and most defenceless of wrigglers.

It was also a jade-bloods duty to guard the island from other adult trolls, trolls that if given the opportunity would ravage these lands, drain its resources and cannibalizes their own young, jades would patrol these lands tirelessly night after night, killing any intruders without question or warning.

And this is how it would be every day of every sweep, except for the week which falls directly on the winter solstice at the height of the dark season, this week is known as The Harvest, the time when all trolls on the cusp of adulthood are weeded out and dragged kicking and screaming into the real world.

An opportunist at heart, Orphaner Dualscar always took advantage of this time, with it being open-season for fully mature trolls Dualscar knew from experience that he could move through the continent completely unnoticed, even though there was no law or justice to speak of as of yet, the lifestyle Dualscar swore by helped him make plenty of enemies.

Currently the Orphaner was standing above deck, watching the island grow nearer and nearer with a sense of gleeful anticipation, he had rescently ‘acquired’ a two-masted cargo ship with an impressive cargo hold and even larger brig, and he knew exactly what he was planning to do with it.

“Drop anchor!” Dualscar bellowed, his order was echoed by crewmen all over the ship as they scrambled to obey, hoisting the heavy anchor noisily over the side of the ship, the metal hit the water with a splash.

Dualscar shed his luxurious purple cloak and stripped down to his purple and black pinstripe trousers, the cargo ship was anchored just off the shore, the brooding isles a slight swim away, no problem for Dualscar and his seadwelling crew.

“Ready your weapons,” he shouted, smirking as his sailors immediately began brandishing swords, “let’s go, spread out – you know your orders!”

And with that, Dualscar flung himself overboard with a flourish, diving gracefully into the clear waters, followed quickly by hundreds of men, armed to the teeth and hungry for blood.

\--

“We’re leaving” Kurloz stated, hurriedly cutting pieces of meat from the hoofbeast carcass and stuffing them into the sack their blue-blooded friend had so kindly provided.

“What? Why?” Mituna asked in confusion, walking carefully over to his friend, casting suspicious looks at the dead troll lying on the grass, as if she would spring back to life at any moment.

“Because” Kurloz said, his tone clearly indicating that this was the end of the conversation, he didn’t wish to explain to Mituna the situation they were in, and he hoped somewhat in vain that his yellow-blooded companion would do as he was told without question, if just this once.

“Fuck you,” Mituna hissed, turning on his heel back towards their hive, “You can’t just order me around like that.”

Kurloz stilled, bringing a bloodied hand up to massage his temple before rising to his feet and trotting after the smaller troll, grasping his elbow tightly and spinning him around so he was looking him in the eye.

“It isn’t safe here anymore,” Kurloz said seriously, searching Mituna’s face for a sign that he understood, the yellow-blood simply frowned and tugged his arm gently out of Kurloz’s hold, and Kurloz let him.

“Okay…” Mituna said hesitantly, before turning on his heel and walking slowly back into the hut, Kurloz growled under his breath and followed, watching as Mituna began combing the room, picking up fragile, iridescent shells off of every surface and placing them gently in his palm.

“Mituna, we can’t carry all these shells with us” Kurloz said impatiently, his eyes flicking in the direction of the coast every few seconds, calculating in his head how long it would take for someone to walk up the beach and scale the rocky cliffs.

Ten minutes, his mind supplied - Kurloz began to hyperventilate.

“Right” Mituna said cheerfully, carefully setting his handful of shells down – Kurloz sighed, “I’ll go fetch my satchel!”

The psionic turned to enter the communal respitblock, but was stopped by Kurloz’s hand on his shoulder.

“No, Mituna – we’re leaving right now,” he glanced disdainfully down at the colourful objects, “without your stupid shells.”

“Your face is stupid,” came the immature retort, Mituna stuck out his tongue and attempted to break free of the indigo blood’s hold, this time though Kurloz just tightened his grip.

“This is serious, Mituna! Adults are nearby – we have to leave right now!” Kurloz tried to calm his breathing, subconsciously digging his claws into Mituna’s shoulder.

“We can take them” Mituna declared confidently, proudly curling his red and blue psionics around his fingers, the energy crackled weakly before dying out, though Mituna didn’t seem to see that for the bad sign that it was.

“Ha,” Kurloz barked out, gripping Mituna tighter and attempting to forcibly drag him out of the door, the low-blood resisted valiantly, digging his heals into the dirt and refusing to budge.

“I don’t want to, I don’t want to” Mituna chanted, attempting to pull Kurloz off of him by twisting his fingers, a stubborn frown on his face.

“Mituna, I am not playing with you” Kurloz growled, beginning to lose his patience – ten minutes, he reminded himself frantically, the adults would upon them in less than ten minutes.

“Nope, nope, nope” Mituna sang, finally managing to free himself from Kurloz’s now slackened hold, his freedom lasted less than a second as Kurloz suddenly slammed the smaller troll against a wall, shells clattering noisily from the force.

“YOU WILL DO AS I MOTHERFUCKING TELL YOU, PISS-BLOOD” pain exploded suddenly behind Mituna’s eyes and he froze in shock, staring at his friend’s enraged face before tears began to gather in his mismatched eyes. 

Mituna crumpled to the floor, his hands grasping his head as if he had been struck, and he suddenly began to cry with the kind of abandon usually reserved for infants, the pained wails echoed in Kurloz’s guilt-flushed ears, and the indigo-blood slowly knelt down beside his moirail – his moirail, his conscience reminded harshly, and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder.

“I’m sorry,” Kurloz whispered, pulling Mituna gently against his chest and running his hands through his hair soothingly, Mituna slowly began to quiet.

“That was mean,” he sniffled into Kurloz’s chest, punching him in the arm lightly whilst simultaneously trying to shuffle closer to the larger troll.

“I know,” Kurloz gently moved his hands to Mituna’s waist and awkwardly ambled to his feet, bring the yellow-blood with him, he paused to move the hair away from Mituna’s eyes and place a chaste kiss upon his lips.

“We’ll go somewhere with better shells, okay?” Mituna sniffled and nodded, finally allowing Kurloz to lead him out of the hut without complaint.

Once outside, Kurloz let go of Mituna’s hand only long enough to grab the sack of meat and his club from the grass, he promptly tied both to his belt before retaking his moirail’s hand and leading him towards the tree line, the opposite direction from the sea shore.

He tried to move slowly, Kurloz didn’t want to frighten Mituna anymore than he already had, but when the scent of strange troll mixed with salt and brine wafted their way Kurloz broke into a run, dragging Mituna after him.

They crashed through the trees at breakneck speed, Kurloz gripped Mituna tightly as he imagined danger from every side, he knew if they could just find a place to hide for a while they stood a good chance of being overlooked, and they needed to not be found – Kurloz dreaded to think what would happen to Mituna, he had heard stories—

Suddenly, the yellow-blood folded to the flood with a crash, pulling Kurloz down with him, a too-loud shout of surprised pain rang through the trees, and Kurloz slapped his hand over his mouth too late – Mituna was lying face down in the dirt, one of his legs caught up on a bush of tangle-root – Kurloz could tell from the angle of his legs that he had not fallen softly.

Kurloz began snapping the offending plants, cursing himself for not packing his knife - the rough vines burned his skin as he pulled furiously at them, once Mituna’s foot was free the smaller troll climbed unsteadily to his feet, hissing when he put weight on his probably sprained ankle.

“On my back,” Kurloz whispered urgently, kneeling down to allow Mituna to wrap his arms around his neck, the indigo-blood gripped Mituna’s thighs tightly under his arms and told his passenger to be quiet as he slowly rose to his feet.

Kurloz walked quickly through the bush, staying as far away from the pathways as he could, of course - this meant that the going was slow, the two had to make their way through thick bramble patches and duck under low braches, but the smells of other trolls were less prominent here, and Kurloz slowly began to calm.

Despite Kurloz’s excellent night-vision, the oppressive tangle of plant-life in this part of the forest blotted out almost all the moonlight making navigation difficult, Kurloz could hear Mituna’s shuddering breaths directly in his ear, the yellow-blood was being worryingly quiet and Kurloz began to become concerned.

Thankfully, Kurloz could see an incline leading to a cluster of boulders coming up, he turned and made his way cautiously towards them, he scented the air for several minutes before daring to step out from between the trees, Kurloz leapt from rock to rock until he came across a deep, wide crevice between two of the boulders.

“Hold tight,” he murmured quietly to Mituna, who wrapped his legs tightly around Kurloz’s waist in response, without any finesse Kurloz jumped down into the space between the two boulders and landed in an ungraceful heap on the ground, Mituna grunted in pain and rolled away from Kurloz to curl into the fetal position.

Kurloz groaned and sat up, his joints creaked in protest and there was a sharp pain in the side of his leg, Kurloz looked down and saw his indigo blood spilling sluggishly into the dirt, he had forgotten about his club – the spikes had begun to dig into his flesh.

Kurloz untied his belt and allowed his club and the sack of meat to slump flat on the ground, before shuffling over to Mituna, spooning up against his back.

“My head hurts,” Mituna whimpered, curling up tighter despite Kurloz’s comforting presence at his back, the indigo-blood let out a comforting croon and ran his hands gently against Mituna’s belly through his tunic, the smaller troll laughed weakly at the ticklish sensation.

The two lay there for several lazy moments before the thought slowly dawned on Kurloz, he was bleeding, and he had brought a large amount of uncooked meat along with them, any sensible troll within a two mile radius would assume that there was a fresh kill nearby.

Kurloz cursed silently and sat up, Mituna followed suit lazily and watched through teary eyes as Kurloz ripped off a section of his top to use as a make shift bandage for his leg, he was at a loss as to what to do with the meat for a moment before instinct kicked in.

Kurloz dug his claws into the earth and began scooping out soil with his hands, Mituna caught on quickly and began helping him dig, once they had made a deep enough hole, Kurloz took the sack of meat and placed it in the bottom, the two then proceeded to pile the dirt back into the ditch, patting it down firmly.

Kurloz started as he felt pressure on his injured thigh, he turned to see Mituna rubbing earth over of the bloodied bandage, covering up the scent of blood he realised belatedly.

“Thanks,” he murmured softly, Mituna didn’t seem to acknowledge him for a long moment and Kurloz furrowed his brow, he placed a hand on Mituna’s shoulder and the yellow-blood looked up at him suddenly, tears streaking down his pale face.

“I can hear screaming,” he stuttered, reaching out to grasp Kurloz’s arm tightly, the indigo-blood cocked his head to listen for a moment before it clicked, the screams of the imminently deceased…

Kurloz paled, ever since the accident he had assumed that part of Mituna’s powers had been lost, the fact that he was hearing it now of all times had a sense of dread building up inside of him.

“This way, quick” shouted a voice above them, Kurloz’s eyes shot up in time to see the shadow of a young troll jump directly over their hiding spot; they both scented the air nervously.

“Six sweeps,” Mituna said quietly to Kurloz, they both gave a relieved sigh and shuffled closer to the wall, their eyes fixed on the sky above.

“Are you sure it was here, I don’t see anything” came a far off shout, another young troll leapt over the crevice in a flash of teal lace.

“T’cha” the other troll chirped smugly, “my nose never lies, there is for sure a kill ‘round here.” 

“Then where is it? Hmmmmm?” mocked the young teal-blood; there was the sound of shoes scraping against the stone and excited giggling.

“Hey-hey, watch the lace” the laughing started again, and Mituna couldn’t help but snicker a little bit at the infectious sound, Kurloz slapped him lightly on the leg, a silent order to shut up, the smile on his face betraying the half-hearted nature of the gesture.

The thin veneer of safety was shattered with a blood curdling scream, the two hidden trolls started suddenly, pressing themselves against the stone.

“Well look at this,” said a leering voice, a strikingly adult voice – the scent of blood filled the air and a terrified sob ripped through the sudden silence, Kurloz strained to see what was going on, whilst simultaneously plotting an escape in his head.

“This one’s a bit young, Bea” said another voice, his disinterested tone a sharp contrast to the terrified whimpering of the children.

“This one too,” sang ‘Bea’, her voice was sickeningly sweet and dripping with thinly-veiled cruelty, there was a sudden wail of pain from one of the younglings, the Adult trolls snickered.

“The captain ‘ain’t going to want these,” said the male voice, “Should we throw ‘em back?”

“Well… we could,” droned the female, talking over the muffled crying, “But why waste a once-in-a-sweep opportunity.”

There was silence, and Mituna curled in on himself, screaming silently and grasping his head, it didn’t take long for Kurloz to find out what was wrong.

The sound of ripping flesh and blood splattering on the floor filled the clearing, gurgled screaming and animalistic growls rose to an intolerable volume, the guttural noises of feeding echoed down into Kurloz and Mituna’s little crevice.

Mituna slapped his hand over his mouth to keep from screaming aloud, and Kurloz wasn’t faring much better, the disgusting sounds seemed to go on for an eternity, so much so that neither of them noticed when they had finally stopped, and Mituna’s not-so-muffled sobbing rang out into the silence.

“Jackpot”

Kurloz looked up straight into the piercing gazes of two full grown trolls; they were slicked with gore and grinning unkindly down at the two from above them, Mituna screamed and began to scramble up the side of the boulder, instinct urging him to run even as his sprained ankle made climbing painfully difficult.

“No, wait!” Kurloz called out, it was too late though as Mituna was already pulling himself up out of their hiding place, Kurloz clawed at the rock himself and clumsily pulled himself out after his moirail, who was running for the treeline.

The adults were on them in seconds.

Kurloz ducked as the female troll lunged for him, rolling away to crouch a metre away, he paused to take a good look at his opponent, sizing her up while pointedly keeping his gaze away from the mutilated corpses of the two wrigglers that had been this woman’s lunch.

She was huge; easily the biggest troll he had ever seen reaching at least seven feet tall, her horns were deadly sharp and curved forwards; she was wearing a rare looking leathery animal hide as a bodysuit, with gold and silver bangles hanging from her wrists and ankles, earrings piercing her ear fins.

She hissed at him through a curving smile, her sharp serrated teeth flashing into view for a split second, her large ear fins flared and she curved her spine in preparation to pounce, Kurloz growled and beat her to it, rushing forwards, slashing his claws at her throat.

The seadweller ducked easily and grabbed his arm, gripping it with enough force for Kurloz to feel his bones creaking, he yelped and snapped his teeth, turning around sharply and punching the adult in the face.

She gave a startled shout and released his arm, the indigo troll took his cue and kicked her as hard as he could in the stomach - the adult stumbled backwards but didn’t fall.

“Ooh, we’ve got a fighter,” she laughed, and rose to her full height in a move to intimidate, Kurloz instinctively lowered his body to the ground in a subconscious plea of submission, the adult cackled and pain exploded suddenly in Kurloz’s abdomen where the female had kicked him in payback, Kurloz spluttered and swayed on his feet.

He was being circled, and Kurloz – much to his horror – could feel tears of frustration welling in his eyes, he shook it off and growled loudly at the other troll, who growled lowly in return.

Kurloz charged up to her and lowered his head, intending to impale the adult on his horns – the seadweller moved to the side a touch too slowly and Kurloz felt his left horn scratch into the female’s hip, slicing through her jumpsuit and drawing blood.

“You little SHIT” she roared, grabbing him by the hair and throwing him down onto the rocks with incredible force, Kurloz landed on his hands and knees and moved to get up only to feel the woman’s boot slam into his back, forcing him back down.

Weight settled on his back and he bucked frantically, clawing at the stone and cursing loudly as he was unable to move, the troll on top of him growled and tore off the furry black hood Kurloz was wearing, jerking it off of his horns harshly and causing him to hit his chin on the floor.

Kurloz squeaked in fright as the stronger troll scraped her teeth along the back of his now bare neck, his body instinctively went lax under her and he thrummed low in his throat, baring his neck in submission.

“That’s a good boy,” she breathed against the flesh of his neck, Kurloz felt the bitter taste of loathing in the back of his throat but swallowed the curses that wanted to bubble up.

“Tell me now, how old are you?” she asked lightly, tapping her claws gently against Kurloz’s cheek.

“Ten” he answered hoarsely, the adult troll smiled and moved to stand, grabbing Kurloz’s hair as she went and forcing him to stand with her, Kurloz caught sight of the other adult in the distance, he had Mituna slung limply over his shoulder and was making his way back towards them.

“It’s your lucky day, boy,” she told him, her claws pressing into the tender skin of his throat, “welcome to adulthood.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ten sweeps = around 20-21 years old.
> 
> I'm starting up College again in a few days so updates will become less frequent, don't fret though as I plan on finishing this 'fic ideally within a month or two, I have the plot almost completely planned out in my head.
> 
> If you like what you've read here, comment below, let me know. -.~


	4. Captain Dualscar

It was dark here, dark and damp and empty, the ominous creaking of the deck and the distinct roar and slosh of the waves just outside set Kurloz’s teeth on edge, the indigo-blood had never set foot on a ship in his life, and he didn’t like it.

They were in a cell in the underbelly of what Kurloz knew from his life on the shore was a cargo ship, the outside of the vessel was as familiar to him as the night sky, he hadn’t managed to get a very good look around on the way in, what with being dragged here by that wretched woman, kicking and screaming.

Her and her companion had laughed it up all the way to the coast.

Mituna was still unconscious; his head nestled on Kurloz’s lap, as the indigo-blood idly ran his hands through his moirail’s hair, his eyes wandering around the cell, the walls were wooden and mostly clean save for a few odd stains on the walls that Kurloz didn’t want to think about.

Suddenly the sound of footsteps echoed through the empty chamber, Kurloz gently eased Mituna off of his lap and stood, his keen eyes searching the darkness for the approaching troll, the sound of fabric sighing against wood accompanied the footsteps, and soon enough Kurloz caught sight of the adult.

He was, as the other adults the indigo-blood had seen, a seadweller, but this seadweller was decorated in the most expensive looking treasures Kurloz had ever seen, his outfit made from luxurious fabrics interlaced with delicate patterns, gold inlaid with precious stones adorning his arms, his fingers, fins, ankles- this must be the leader, Kurloz thought with a sense of dread building up inside him.

The man drew closer until he was standing behind the bars to Kurloz’s cell, and the indigo blood took a moment to take in the sight before him, the two diagonal scars on his sneering face, the serrated teeth poking out from his lips, the broad set of his shoulders, instinctively Kurloz felt his body bend towards the floor, a submissive gesture he resented fiercely.

“Well, well, what do we have here,” said the man in a low, predatory voice, he looked down at the two young trolls with an assessing gaze, idly running his claws over a set of silver keys attached to his belt.

Kurloz frowned and dared a glance at the seadweller leering over him, jolting back as the adult grabbed the keys from his belt and moved to unlock the cage where Kurloz and Mituna were imprisoned, striding in confidently the purple-blood backed a hissing Kurloz into a corner and roughly grabbed his arm, pulling him out of his crouch and forcing him to stand up straight.

"I am Orphaner Dualscar," he said in a gruff voice, grabbing the indigo-blood's hair and forcing his head backwards to display his neck, Kurloz began to breathe erratically, panic clawing at his chest, " and I am the captain of this ship," the adult continued, tilting Kurloz's head side to side, examining his face.

"And from here on out, you answer to me," he leaned down and placed his lips against the younger troll's neck and scraped his shark’s teeth over the surface of his skin, "you belong to me," he murmured gruffly, forcing the other male to bend backwards awkwardly. 

Kurloz was struck with the realisation of just how easily this adult could manhandle him, and glanced frantically over at his moirail, back home on the brooding isles Kurloz considered himself a dangerous predator, a threat that garnered the respect of his neighbours and adversaries, and the sudden change to the status quo made his head spin.

"Now let’s get a look at you," said Dualscar, raking his hands down Kurloz's sides, feeling the bumps of his grub-stumps, the flex and coil of his muscles, Kurloz hissed weakly as the man's hands wandered lower, sliding up his thighs and then over his groin.

"Get off me!" he snarled out, kicking at Dualscar's shins, the man growled suddenly and lashed out, throwing Kurloz to the floor, the young troll landed on his back with a painful thud, bruising his shoulders and biting his tongue, blood dribbling freely down his chin, he gasped out in dread as the seadweller’s elegant boot came to rest on his throat, captain Dualscar smiled cruelly as he put pressure on the young troll’s windpipe.

"An Indigo-blood!" shouted Dualscar in gruff surprise, "what a wonderful development, and here I was going to just cull you and take the little psionic" 

Kurloz froze at those words, he knew! he fucking knew about Mituna, for what seemed like the thousandth time Kurloz cursed Mituna’s blatant refusal to stop using his powers in public and attempted to wriggle free; only to receive a sharp kick to the ribs from the foot that was previously crushing his windpipe, as the indigo blood floundered for breathe thoughts of the helm and Mituna's fate rushed through his head, this is bad, this is really, really bad.

"An indigo blood," the older troll continued, uncaring of Kurloz's mental turmoil, "is quite the treasure, an indigo slave would be quite the addition to my collection, don't you think?" the sea captain barked out a laugh and seized Kurloz from the floor.

Drawing a dagger from his shoe he began to cut off Kurloz's clothing without care, Kurloz didn't even respond to the rough treatment, so frozen was he at the thought of Mituna becoming a helmsman to this man, it would be a brief affair, he thought sullenly, the yellow-blooded fool would die within a week – his horns spitting down the middle from the force.

He was brought back to himself as he felt Dualscar’s hands run over his arms, feeling the muscles formed from countless hours hunting out in the wilderness, the sea captains dagger was just about to pierce Kurloz’s trousers when a groan caught both of their attentions.

Mituna rose unsteadily from the floor and blinked his bleary eyes at the two trolls, fumbling to get on his feet, the seadwelling captain smirked in anticipation and flung the indigo blood to the floor, turning to approach the yellow blood with his dagger outstretched threateningly.

Kurloz snarled and flung himself at Dualscar, digging his claws into the man's shoulders and yowling out a threat, the adult hissed - a sharp and bubbly hiss that would probably sound more threatening under the water than it did echoing in the lowly cell, Kurloz clawed and clawed at the man, ripping through his cape and drawing blood before his was grabbed by the horn and pressed up against the wall violently.

Dualscar growled, sinking his teeth harshly into the young troll’s shoulder, as he retracted his teeth Kurloz felt his flesh catch and pull off in tiny pieces, he cried out in pain in a high pitched distress call, a sound he hadn’t made since he realised his Lusus would never answer it all those sweeps ago.

But this time, someone did answer; a powerful crackle of psionic energy surged forwards and tore Dualscar from his back, flinging him against the bars of the cell, Mituna stumbled clumsily between the adult and his wounded moirail, snarling and spitting his fury.

Dualscar bared his teeth and slowly rose to his feet, taking a second to straighten his clothes before walking forwards with a growl and a confident swagger in his steps, just as the man predicted the young troll lost his spark of defiance and began to back away, thoroughly intimidated by the adult striding towards him.

Kurloz watched with a hand clutching his wounded shoulder, as Mituna's bravado was washed away under the murderous gaze of the adult, Dualscar raised his hand to strike the lowblood but paused as the psionic lowered his defensive posture into a submissive crouch, baring his neck.

"I'm sorry," Mituna whimpered pathetically, crooning his submission, "I'm sorry, please don't hurt us" he begged, tears gathering in his eyes as he shuffled closer to Kurloz, whether that was to protect him or to protect himself, Mituna couldn't honestly say.

Dualscar laughed and lowered his hand, "Well, at least one of you knows their place," he said triumphantly, before reaching to grab a hold of the yellow blood, pulling him towards him, Mituna went without much fight.

Dualscar raised his dagger once more and began to slice off the adolescent troll's clothing, inspecting the curve of his hips and the smooth quality of his skin, the seadweller glanced up at the yellow-blood’s tear stained face and smirked, pitiful he thought hungrily, reaching to rip off the last shred of cloth clinging to Mituna’s thighs.

Slowly, and almost gently Dualscar ran his claws down the lowblood’s ribs, watching as the young troll shuddered, from afar he heard the young indigo-blood growl and smirked, before running a hand over Mituna's rear, idly squeezing the muscle.

"What are you doing," whimpered the lowblood, attempting to move away while still crouched submissively, "Why are you touching me, I don't understand what’s going on" Dualscar chuckled and patted the lowblood on the head before reaching for the yellow-blood's crotch, running a clawed finger over his Bulge-sheath before dipping his finger shallowly into the boy's nook.

"No no no no no Kurloz help I don't understand, stop, please!" shouted the thrashing troll, Dualscar grunted in annoyance and grabbed a handful of the psionics shaggy hair.

"You will be SILENT" he snarled, shaking the troll for emphasis, continuing his exploration as the lowblood sniffled and sobbed and Kurloz growled and hissed pathetically in the corner, once Dualscar was done with his inspection he let the lowblood go, watching in amusement as the little one fled to the arms of the aggressive little highblood.

"Yes, I think you'll make a fine helmsman, with a touch of obedience training..." he mused aloud, eyeing the Yellow-blooded troll speculatively.

"No." Kurloz blurted out suddenly, standing and shielding his companion behind his legs, raising his chin in false confidence as he blatantly challenged the adult seadweller.

"Excuse me" snarled Dualscar, advancing on the younger troll with intent.

"Mituna won't become a helmsman," Kurloz stated, attempting to put a touch of authority into his tone, it was a big mistake.

Suddenly Dualscar's hand collided sharply with his face, sending him sprawling backwards on top of his moirail, both of them grunted in pain and Kurloz attempted to sit up, a hand resting on his smarting cheek, Dualscar tutted and waggled his finger condescendingly at the two before turning to leave, the keys on his belt jingling as he strode.

"Wait, please," Kurloz blurted out, deciding to take a more humble approach, "Mituna... he can't become a helmsman because he's damaged" Dualscar paused on the threshold of the cell, before turning back and closing the cell door behind him with an ominous clank.

"Explain," he ordered, Kurloz swallowed nervously and rose from his slumped position between Mituna's legs, rising to his feet whilst this time avoiding eye contact with the stronger troll.

"He... that is..." he started, how should I play this? He asked himself, the gears in his head turning.

"Spit it out, Grub" Dualscar barked out, beginning to lose his patience.

"Mituna damaged his thinkpan when we were wrigglers--" 

"You are still wrigglers," Dualscar interrupted snidely.

"--and if he uses his psionics too much, he'll die" Kurloz knew it was the wrong thing to say the moment he saw the seadweller’s lips curve upwards in a lecherous smirk.

"Well then..." the captain drawled, "we'll just have to find some other use for the boy, now wont we..." Kurloz froze as grim predictions darted across his mind, images of Mituna bound in chains, helpless and confused as adults used him up for their own amusement, the bitter taste of possessiveness rose in the back of his throat at the mere thought.

"You..! NO! I WONT ALLOW IT" Kurloz shouted, his voice taking on a low, gruff tenor which grated on his jangling nerves, Dualscar started at the sudden volume but responded soon after with another slap, Kurloz head snapped to the side and he paused, panting and trying to restrain his fury, he had to be careful here, he wasn't the top barkbeast anymore.

"Please...” He started, hating how weak his voice sounded, "I'll do anything, just please spare my Moirail. Sir" he tacked the last word on as an afterthought, glancing up into the seadweller’s purple eyes imploringly.

"Anything, you say?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> College decided to give me five new projects this term, I've been drowning in coursework - I managed to scrape out this chapter one little piece at a time over the last month though. Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Just a heads up, things are about to get sexual next chapter. ;)


	5. I Tied My Hands to The Wheel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Extremely graphic sexual content this chapter. Be Warned.

Kurloz stared at his hands in disbelief, idly pressing his bare thighs together as he traced a clawed finger over the throbbing mark burned into his left palm, the angry indigo flesh was a marker of his fate, and an ugly feeling of dread settled into the highblood’s bones as he contemplated all that this brand stood for.

Mituna was crying quietly in the corner, nursing his own mark - but Kurloz couldn't find it in himself to comfort his moirail, he knew the yellow blood didn't understand what just happened, and that he couldn't possibly understand the sacrifice Kurloz had made on his behalf, Kurloz felt resentment bubble up in his chest and hastily swallowed it down. It wouldn't do to play the blame game at this point.

Footsteps echoed faintly down in the empty brig, and Kurloz looked up to see a seadweller he didn't recognise approaching their cell - the haggard looking troll paused at the bars before retrieving a key from his pocket, unlocking the cell door and stepping inside.

"Time to go, grub," the troll said, looking directly at Kurloz - the indigo troll looked over at Mituna worriedly before moving to stand, pausing just out of reach of the adult, Mituna ceased his whimpering and looked up at the two before moving to stand himself.

"Not you, pissblood" said the adult, "Just this one." Kurloz hissed and backed away from the adult, reaching for Mituna on instinct.

"For fucks sake!" sighed the stranger before suddenly reaching out and grabbing Kurloz before he could get to his companion, pulling him roughly out of the cage and shutting the door with a loud crash.

"Let me go! I won't leave him--" The sound of flesh hitting flesh echoed in the dark and Kurloz fell silent, indigo blood dribbling down his face and despair welling in his chest.

"You should worry less about your friend and worry more about yourself," said the adult as he dragged Kurloz through the damp halls, the younger troll was starting to feel uncomfortable with his nakedness as more and more of the seadwelling crew began to appear in the halls, the adults often stopping to leer at the young troll before carrying on with their duties.

Suddenly the bite of cold, fresh air hit his skin and Kurloz looked out onto the crowded deck, flushing in shame and clenching his jaw as he was led through the cluster of people, spitting and hissing as curious hands raked over his flesh from all sides, catcalls and lecherous laughter burned in his ears and the indigo blood was struck with how much he wanted to kill each and every one of these people, he would smash in their skulls and paint the deck purple with their disgusting seadweller blood--

"Time to face the music, grub" Laughed the adult gripping his arm, Kurloz looked up at the ornately carved doors in front of him and realized with mounting dread that these were Captain Dualscar's quarters, no doubt about it.

The adult knocked on the door, the sound obscenely loud in Kurloz's ears, the indigo troll felt more than heard the thud of Dualscar’s footsteps approaching, the people around him smelt his fear and smiled cruelly in turn, Kurloz ignored them in favour of watching the door for what seemed like an eternity, hearing Dualscar's footfalls get louder and louder until...

The door opened, and Kurloz's fate was sealed...

"Anything, you say?" purred Dualscar dangerously, Kurloz squared his shoulders.

"Anything," he confirmed, startling as Dualscar began to laugh with savage joy, the adult laughed and laughed and laughed, until there were tears in his eyes.

"And what are your conditions for this deal of yours, little highblood?" he asked, amusement in his eyes as he watched Kurloz like a moewbeast watches a squeakbeast with a broken leg.

"My conditions a-are..." Kurloz trailed off, losing confidence under the harsh stare of the royal blood.

"Come now, you were doing SO well" Dualscar laughed, striding slowly up to Kurloz - smiling in satisfaction as the younger troll backed up into the wall, Dualscar leaned over and boxed him in, resting his hand on the indigo-blood's neck.

Kurloz took a deep, shuddering breath before continuing, "My conditions are that Mituna..." Dualscar raised his eyebrow questioningly, "the yellow-blood... is not to be harmed in any way, no becoming a helmsman, a slave or, or anything else!" Kurloz hissed out through clenched teeth.

Dualscar hummed lowly in his throat, idly running the sharp tip of a claw over Kurloz's lip as he considered the proposition.

"Take off your trousers." He commanded gruffly, Kurloz furrowed his brow in confusion, "I'm not going to consider your proposition until I know what I will be getting in return. Take them off." Kurloz reached with shaking hands to untie the rope belt of his trousers, grasping the fabric and awkwardly peeling it from his skin, all too aware of Dualscar's close proximity and intense gaze.

Once the item of clothing was discarded Dualscar once more grasped Kurloz's neck and forced the smaller troll to look upwards at the ceiling, calloused hands moved boldly over Kurloz's body, slowly making their way to their final destination.

Kurloz swallowed and closed his eyes in shame as fingers brushed over his bugle sheath, a claw scraping lightly over the tender flesh before the foreign digits moved lower, the pads of Dualscar’s fingers brushing the edge of Kurloz's nook before dipping lightly into the flushed entrance.

Experienced fingers eased their way inside the moist, tight hole until the digits were knuckle deep inside the virgin passage; Dualscar murmured his approval before crooking his fingers just so. Kurloz sucked in a breath and grit his teeth in shame as his hips jerked; he could feel his sheathed bulge give an interested twitch as Dualscar worked his fingers in gentle circles.

Against his will, Kurloz’s bulge began to unsheathed, the rumbling growl from the male above him sending a startling and unwanted twinge of arousal up Kurloz's spine. 

Dualscar reached down and grasped the base of Kurloz’s bulge, chuckling as the excited organ curled around his wrist in an undulating spiral, the older male glanced up at Kurloz – licking his lips in predatory glee at the raw, helpless expression on the others face.

“Alright, grub. You’ve got yourself a deal” Kurloz remembers the relief, and then the dread as his vision turned black and white, the sea roaring in his auditory nubs.

Moments passed in a feverish blur which Kurloz strains to remember, he had surveyed the world through a gaze left faint with shock, every sound seemed dulled and far away - from the affectionate chirring of his moirail to the growled out orders of the crew.

The world spun and suddenly he was staring at the ceiling, the sound of barkbeasts fighting splitting his skull in twain – no, not barkbeasts at all, monstrous grey reptiles clashing yellow teeth and spitting purple fire, seadweller purple or his own indigo? He wondered aloud, and thinks it must be indigo because now the fire has turned to a watery acid slicking his palm. 

At least, it burns like acid - scorching his skin in the most peculiar way; Kurloz thinks that this acid must have an agenda, for it seems to have kept shape out of some generational memory, eating away waves into his flesh.

It was a brand, his mind supplied timidly – Kurloz didn’t remember what a brand was but he knew it wasn’t good, this wasn’t good at all, in fact this was possibly the worst thing to ever happen to him, he thought.

“Stop standing there like a fool and get in here,” snapped a deep voice, Kurloz flinched and flushed with shame at the wave of laughter that action invited, and he looked upon the imposing figure of the Orphaner with renewed clarity.

Kurloz shuffled hesitantly into the room, subconsciously placing a clenched fist over his crotch as he went - one of the crew members close to the door took a cheeky swipe at the indigo troll’s bottom as he made his way inside, but quickly shrank back at the territorial snarl that ripped from caption Dualscar’s clenched teeth.

Once Dualscar had Kurloz right where he wanted him, the taller troll began to circle the other, pausing every few seconds to lean in and take in a lungful of Kurloz's fear-soaked scent, the younger troll was tense and hunched in position - half expecting an attack while going over in his mind everything he knew about sex, which is to say, not a whole lot.

Suddenly there was the scratch of deadly sharp teeth on his neck and Kurloz tried to flinch away, only to be dragged back into place by the stronger male.

"Don't. Move" commanded Dualscar as he worked his jaw against the skin of Kurloz's shoulder, each catching scratch of serrated teeth on skin echoed inside the indigo trolls skull as if the Orphaner was biting down on bone, and he clenched his own teeth to suppress the nervous growl he couldn't quite stop from bubbling to the surface, the older troll merely purred through his mouthful of flesh.

Kurloz felt the wet of Dualscar’s icy tongue lapping against his skin, the appendage slowly moving up the skin of his neck until it reached his ear; the smaller troll felt the tug of teeth on the very tip of his auditory nub and shuddered, attempting to resist the impulse to pull away, a move that would likely shred flesh and cartilage. 

Although the feeling of an adult who could very easily rip out his throat pressing against his back was hard to ignore, the licking wasn't actually that bad, completely disgusting in Kurloz's opinion, but tolerable.

Tolerable up until the point Dualscar stabbed his icy tongue into a pre-existing bite wound.

"Aaagh!" Kurloz screamed, trying to wrestle out of the adult's grip with all his strength, Dualscar simply held on tighter, his arms curling like vices around the indigo blood’s torso as he forced his tongue deeper into the now bleeding wounds, growling all the while as he lapped up the blood welling to the surface.

"Ssstop" Kurloz hissed pleadingly, prompting another chuckle from the adult - in the struggle Kurloz had bent forwards to try and buck the other man off of him and it was only now that he realised that he had placed himself in the perfect position for Dualscar to rut against his behind, with each lecherous buck of Dualscar’s hips Kurloz was forced further and further down until the only thing keeping him above floor level was Dualscar’s grip.

Suddenly Dualscar released his hold and Kurloz crashed to the floor in a heap, bringing his unbranded hand up too his neck to cover the freshly bleeding wound, the man above him looked less like a troll and more like a shark with the younger males blood slicking his chin, Dualscar’s pupils were slit with predatory intent and he bared his teeth in a grin that made Kurloz back away.

Dualscar’s arousal was clearly evident in the writhing bugle in his purple soaked trousers, and Kurloz watched in morbid fascination as the man cupped himself through his clothes, rubbing the palm of his hand repeatedly against his bulge whilst staring intently at the adolescent lain out prostrate and bleeding on his floor.

"Hmm," Dualscar moaned deeply, his eyes half lidded, "spread your legs, boy" at this command Kurloz's body instinctively did the opposite; the overwhelmed troll curled onto his side and clenched his thighs together, a frightened growl still thrumming in his throat.

"If you don't follow my orders, I will simply retrieve your pissblood friend from the brig," said Dualscar, smirking superiorly at the other troll.

Kurloz closed his eyes for a moment, willing away tears and the overwhelming urge to rip, rear- KILL, that rose up inside him, until he was calm enough to force his body to turn belly-up, attempting to part his thighs but instead clenching them together more firmly.

"I'm losing my patience!" Dualscar growled, his body hunched low over the submissive troll as he hastened to undo his trouser fastenings, Kurloz pointedly looked away at the first flash of vividly purple flesh and instead concentrated on obeying his new master’s command, inch by inch his smooth grey legs parted until he was splayed out like an animal ready for slaughter, Kurloz could practically feel the Orphaner’s gaze on his body.

There was an odd silence in the cabin, the only sounds being Dualscar’s huffing breath and the wet squelch as the man pleasured himself to the sight before him, there was a sound of shuffling and Kurloz opened eyes he didn’t even realize he’d closed to see captain Dualscar standing over him, flushed bulge in hand and a gleeful, aroused smirk on his face.

Purple genetic material began to steadily drip onto Kurloz’s body, trickling down his sides, pooling in his navel and slipping between his legs, Kurloz tried not to breathe, the pheromones clogging the air made his body react in ways his mind violently rebelled against.

Gooseflesh rose all over Kurloz’s body as shame and humiliation washed over him, against his will his body warmed and moisture began to seep from his nook, Dualscar’s intense gaze moved suddenly down to the indigo blood’s flushed opening and his nostrils flared, a deep rumble of desire filling the room.

Kurloz pressed a claw into the raw brand on his palm to stop his bugle from unsheathing at the wave of musk that flooded his senses, stubbornly forcing his body to keep still and unresponsive as the adult dribbled cum onto his nook, revulsion for himself and for this entire situation made the young troll nauseous.

The lewd, wet sounds of Dualscar stroking himself grew louder and faster until suddenly a long, low groan filled the room and purple material gushed onto Kurloz’s shocked form, the thick fluid splattering obscenely against his belly and exposed genitals, stray flecks of the substance hitting his legs and arms and dotting his face, the smell was overpowering and Kurloz fought not to wretch.

“Stay where you are,” came the low, satisfied murmur from above, Kurloz had no trouble obeying that order, somehow moving around made him feel dirtier.

The thud of boot-steps sounded all too loudly near Kurloz’s head, the sound echoing painfully inside his skull, Kurloz shuddered as the soft breeze caused by captain Dualscar’s lavish cape wafted over his warm and oversensitive skin, suddenly a low, pitiful keening noise filled the empty room – Kurloz didn’t realize it was he who made that awful sound until Dualscar laughed.

“Poor little boy,” he tisked condescendingly, still circling Kurloz’s prone form, the pattering of rain against the decks now coming into focus as the shock began to fade from Kurloz’s gangling nerves, “Look at the mess you’ve made.”

Suddenly the smooth, cold leather of Dualscar’s boot connected with the flushed heat of Kurloz’s nook, the smaller troll gasped and arched away, but the unwanted touch followed the jolt of his hips and continued to grind against oversensitive flesh until Kurloz’s bulge slipped free of its confines.

“No” Kurloz moaned, his body voicing its disagreement to this sentiment by subtly grinding down against the slick boot-tip.

“Oh, you poor little virgin,” chuckled Dualscar, withdrawing his boot and wiping the sticky indigo lubrication on Kurloz’s quaking thigh, “you want me to touch you?” the fake, sickly sweet pity in the man’s voice sent a new wave of shame and disgust mingling with the tide of arousal.

“I’d rather bite off my own tongue!” screamed Kurloz, snarling and snapping his teeth in frustration, Dualscar simply tutted before grabbing Kurloz by the hair and manhandling him onto his belly, forcing the indigo-blood’s face into the large puddle of cold, sticky genetic material.

“Do. Not. Lie!” Snarled Dualscar, grinding Kurloz’s face down against the deck, the viscous liquid seeping into Kurloz’s hair and filling his mouth, causing him to splutter and attempt to spit the disgusting substance back out, Dualscar laughed delightedly as the fluid filled the young troll’s airways.

Kurloz forced himself to swallow, coughing and gasping for air only to be forced back down again and again, a bruise promising to form dark and ugly over Kurloz’s cheek bone.

“Lick it up!” Dualscar yelled, tugging harshly on Kurloz’s hair, “lick it up, grub! Once you’ve cleaned your mess you can crawl back into your cell, you ungrateful cur” and lick it up Kurloz did, he lapped at the pooled purple filth until Dualscar began to grow bored with the display.

Another harsh tug to Kurloz’s shaggy hair and the trembling adolescent was forced to his feet and thrown through the doors of Dualscar’s quarters, the icy rain beat against his naked skin and Kurloz welcomed it, gladly scrambling to his feet as his previous escort returned and gripped his upper arm, tugging him along the now familiar walk of shame back into the bowels of the ship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops, my kinks are showing.


End file.
